Heaven? orHell on Earth?
by Hagaki 2. Ozuno
Summary: SD pairings SenRu, MitKo, RyoAya, YoHaru, and SakuragixOC, and a bit of AkagixOC had a child of their own. What would happen if their precious little angels were kidnapped by someone? {Sequel of TO OUR DREAMS)
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: 

Hagaki: HERE WE ARE WRITING THE SEQUEL FOR TO OUR DREAMS!!!! Yahoo!!!! I'm soo excited writing this, specially the next chappie.

Minami: But remember, you couldn't make the next chappie until you finish this one.

Hagaki: I know that, Baka!!! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this!!!! Thanks to those who reviewed in the announcement….

Disclaimer: I Own Slam Dunk!!!!! I Own Slam Dunk!!! I Own ---*Bonk* * A huge lump appears on Hagaki's head* ---my body and Takehiko Inoue owns Slam Dunk…

****

**Heaven? Or Hell on Earth?**

**[Sequel] Chapter ONE: After six years, then three years of dreams and love….**

-

Six years had passed after Sakuragi Hanamichi and Rukawa Kaede were mere freshmen of Shohoku senior high, when Miyagi Ryota and Mitsui Hisashi came back after resting in the hospital, when Akagi finally had his dream of the inter high tournament with a grand and great team. After those six years of Senior high and college, the National team recruited them and there they experienced new life and challenges. There they met new friends. Some had to leave, but some stayed by their side for the rest of their lives. Though it may sound as shocking as it can be, they've won the championship during their debut as a National team, considering the fact that they've rested for nearly three years regarding basketball. Because of that, they've become famous and their hard work was well known, and they've lived their dreams of bringing pride and a name to their country.

Ayako and Ryota finally ended the long waiting of their teammates and friends. They were married right after the games, March 13, Thursday, 5:00 pm. Ryota's best man was Sakuragi (^^) and Ayako's maid of honor was Haruko.

Speaking of Haruko, a week after Ryota and Ayako got married, she and Youhei, too, under God's presence, vowed to live under one roof, for richer and for poorer, till death do them apart. (^^) They were married on March 21, Friday, 4:00 pm, Her maid of honor was Fujii, while Youhei's best man was…no need to tell…but obviously, it was Sakuragi (AGAIN?!). Sakuragi and Midori, a year after these marriages, did the same during March 31. Normally, his best man was Youhei, and Midori's maid of honor was one of her closest friends in the volleyball team.

On the other hand, Sendoh and Rukawa moved in a separate house built for Sendoh's future by his late dad. This means one thing-- they're married. (Honto?!) They even flew to Europe to do so, since it's legal there to marry the same sex. (We're not sure, so for those who know, if ever we're wrong or not…we wanna apologize…)  They were married on May 7, Wednesday, 4;00 pm. Surprisingly, their mothers approved this marriage within SECONDS without even hesitating or showing signs of disapproval. Even their teammates didn't have any violent reactions.

Mitsui and Kogure did the same, except that they were married on April 30, Wednesday, 5:00 pm. They, too, were surprised that no one had any violent reactions. Actually, it was their friends and Families who cheered for them to go on. Mitsui and Kogure lived in a house that was the fruit of their hard work in the national team.

Akagi found a wife, namely Tokinishi Oki. But then, Oki died in an accident, leaving Akagi a son to take care with.

****

" I say NO."

" I say YES."

" No."

" Yes,"

Rukawa plopped himself on the soft velvet blue sofa as Sendoh sat beside him, eyes begging for approval.

" Okay, Kae-chan. What's the purpose of your disapproval?" Sendoh asked Rukawa with his usual pleading voice, eyes not leaving the deep-sea blue orbs of Rukawa.

" I don't want to adopt a child. All I wanted was a peaceful life with you, and I don't want a child ruining that. I mean…you know what I mean."

Sendoh sighed heavily. " But I want to. It'll be boring if it's just the two of us."

" Does that mean I'm boring to be with?"

" That's not what I meant!!!" 

" …"

" Okay, I'll do everything, just please grant me this? This would be my first and last wish from you, Kae-chan…"

Rukawa stared at Sendoh for a moment, and then stood from the couch, leaving a very hopeful Sendoh sitting in it.

" Okay, for heaven's sake. How the hell could I stop you if you would just plead that way?" Sendoh nearly jumped in joy from the couch. 

" But I have two conditions."

Sendoh nodded happily.

" First, you'd be the only one who'd be taking care of the child. I won't take part in taking care of the damn baby. Second, I don't want the child disturbing my sleep. If ever it does, you and the child would be out of the house for hours. Am I clear?"

Sendoh saluted jokingly to Rukawa, who raised a brow in return. " Hai, Taicho!!!!"

" RYOTA!!!! Take care of Yukio for a while, would you? I'm cooking lunch!!!" Ayako exclaimed at Ryota, who just entered the living room after the practice given by Akagi.

" Hon Aya-chan, I just came in from the intense practice!!!! I'm soo tired!!!!" Ryota replied, sinking half of his body to the chair.

" If you won't take care of Yukio, you won't have lunch!" Came Ayako's reply.

" Sheesh!" Ryota had no choice. He went upstairs to their room and carefully picked his six-month-old son from the bed. Yukio, as they have named the little baby, stirred and opened his eyes and began to cry softly. With his free left hand, Ryota prepared the child's milk. He fed it to the baby who fell hushed for a while.

As he was staring at his own son, he could clearly see his features. Little dark chestnut brown hair, cute little nose, and eyes that were medium sized. As he was walking the baby around the room while feeding it, he stopped in front of the mirror_. _He stared for his reflection for a while._  I look a lot like a real father now_. He said to himself as he smiled, shifting his gaze to Baby Yukio on his hands.

Baby Yukio cried once more, and all that Ryota could do was panic a bit. He tried to hush his son by swaying him gently, but it was no use. Even the bottle was no use. He then though that maybe it's the diapers, so he left Yukio on the bed for a while to grab some new ones from the cabinet. He succeeded in changing his son's diapers after a few moments and then the baby drifted into sleep once more.

" How long have I been used to this?" He asked himself. He then remembered the first time he was left all alone with Yukio, and he was crying so loud and Ryota didn't know what to do. He remembered that he screamed, " LOOKS LIKE I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE CRYING!!!" at that time since he's just a new father then. How time passes…how fast he's been used to fatherly works.

****

Youhei rang the doorbell of the huge Mansion for the 3rd time before taking a step backwards to be side-by-side with Haruko and their three-month old child, Umeko. They were there to meet the newly two month wedded couple, Sakuragi and Midori.

" Hanamichi's lucky to marry a rich girl like Midori, ne?" Youhei said, eyeing the house with eyes as wide as saucers.

" I was really surprised to know that their house is this big." Haruko remarked. " By the way, Youhei, what happened to Takamiya-kun-tachi?"

" Those three? They've found a job at Uozumi's restaurant that he inherited from his dad. They're delivery boys now." Youhei giggled lightly. " They're doing a pretty good job now." 

Haruko giggled along. " That's good to hear."

Just then, a maid, around her early twenties, finally opened the door. Noticing who the visitors were, she bowed slightly and humbly as she opened the gates widely, revealing the big mansion inside and the different, colorful, and beautiful flowers, embedded in the green lawn surrounding it. 

" Ah, we were waiting for the both of you. Please come in."

" Doumo." The two replied as they stepped onto the grounds inside the beige colored gates.

As they have reached the living room, they awed at the beautiful designs and matching colors, the high-class furniture and all of the gorgeous things inside it. Midori was surely one in a million since she's a million dollar girl that's rare to find and hard to get unless you're at the same level as she is. Youhei: Dakara Hanamichi wa Lucky yo!!!!! (That's why Hanamichi's lucky!!!)

" Youhei!!!!" Sakuragi exclaimed as he appeared in their sight, his usual wide smile plastered on his face. " Long time no see, buddy!!!" He added as he hugged his ol' pal.

" Yo, Hanamichi! You lucky bastard!!!" Youhei replied as he hugged him back.

" Ah! Good that you were able to come, Youhei-kun, Haruko-chan!" Midori exclaimed as she ran over to Haruko and gave her a friendly hug, careful enough not to squish baby Umeko in between.

" Haruko-san, you're still pretty as usual!" Sakuragi remarked as he released his grip from Youhei.

" Hey, hey! You already have your wife!!!" Youhei exclaimed.

" I was just praising your wife, you overprotective guy!!!' Sakuragi replied. After that, both of them laughed.

" Ne, ne…You're baby's really cute!!!" Midori said as she shook her hands with Umeko's little ones. " Kawaii!!!!!"

" How are you guys doing these past two months?" Youhei asked as Sakuragi motioned all of them to sit down the couch, which they gladly did.

" We're just fine. How about you and Haruko-san?" Sakuragi asked.

" Like you guys, we're fine." Youhei replied.

" Uhm…Hanamichi-san, someone's here to see you." a maid said, entering the scene.

" Who are they?" Sakuragi asked.

" Yo, Sakuragi!!!" Mitsui greeted, flashing his usual I'm-the-man smile, raising his hand gleefully in the air.

" Konnichiwa." Kogure added, bowing politely.

" A-re? Mitsui-san? Kogure-san?" Haruko said, looking at them with eyes as wide as saucers.

" They're here because they've been to Osaka, and since the place were they went was near my cousin's place, I asked them to get me something." Sakuragi explained.

" Here." Mitsui threw Sakuragi a small package wrapped in a brown cover with stamps all over it.

" I was surprised to see that you're now living in a big house, Sakuragi." Kogure remarked.

" Well…"

" Ah! That must be Umeko-chan!!!" Mitsui went near Haruko to take a closer look at the baby. " Hmm…she looks like a crossover between the both of you."

" I think she's really cute." Kogure said, walking towards Mitsui's side to also take a look at Umeko. " May I carry her?"  Haruko nodded as she carefully transferred Umeko to Kogure's arms.

" Oh, by the way, what happened to Gori?" Sakuragi asked as he placed the package aside.

" Onii-chan's doing fine with Ronin-kun." Haruko replied.

" I can still remember how he looked when Oki died." Mitsui said.

" No one would forget that. It was too sad for him." Youhei said, remembering the sad funeral where Akagi cried a lot while he had his son in his arms.

" By the way, have you heard that Rukawa and Sendoh are going to adopt a child?" Kogure, after kissing Umeko's irresistibly smooth and soft forehead, asked.

" We heard that." Youhei said.

" So did we." Midori replied.

" I think that's good for them." Sakuragi said.

"  I heard that Ryota and Ayako are doing fine too." Haruko added.

" I saw them last week since we visited them." Kogure said. " If only you guys could see how he takes care of Yukio-chan, you'd be surprised."

" The old cheeky guy is now a real father figure." Mitsui said with a laugh. 

***

So, a week had passed and Sendoh finally got his wish to come true. They adopted a five-month-old child, which they named Yumi. They named her Yumi, which means "beauty" since when they first saw her she resembled the both of them so much, and she looked like a one-in-a-million angel on earth. She had soft, pearl black hair and white, velvety skin. She had deep cobalt orbs that looked a lot like Rukawa and Sendoh's. So, since it was Sendoh's decision to adopt, Yumi got his surname. So that makes…. SENDOH YUMI as the new member of the family.

" Um…Kae-chan? Can I have Yumi? You've been with her for the past week now." Sendoh said as he attempted to get the little beauty from Rukawa's hands. But then, Rukawa kindly turned down Sendoh's attempt.

" Kae-chan!!!!" Rukawa turned his back against the other man who smiled secretly. Sendoh crossed his arms over his chest as his smile grew wider.

" So even you can't resist her, ne?" Sendoh sighed. " I thought that you'd never be a part of taking care of the baby?"

" That was a long time ago and I can't remember." Rukawa replied as he tightened his grip on Yumi, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. 

" Yare yare." Was all that the spiky haired Sendoh Akira the great could say.

Anyway, after three giddy giddy years….

" Yoshi! That'll do!!!" Mitsui exclaimed after taking a picture of him and Kogure on his 3650. " And now, we'll just send this to…who do you think should I send this first?"

" Uhm…Sakuragi, I suppose." Kogure replied. Mitsui, following his koi's (^^) answer, sent it to the red head's 7650.

" I sure hope the party would be full of fun." Kogure said, smiling.

***

" Hey, I just got a message…" Sakuragi took out his 7650 ( Yo, Sakuragi!!! You're really rich now!!! I'll take Midori away!!!^^) from his collection of four cell phones with different purposes.  ( Nani?! FOUR?!)

" O…kay, there's a picture of the two here…" Sakuragi: *Sweatdrop upon seeing Mitsui nearly filling the whole space of the screen and Kogure at the small corner. He then read the text below:

" Yo, Sakuragi! We'll have our anniv today!!! For short, there's a party at 2!!!! Care to join?"

Sakuragi smiled as he replied "Yes."

" Midori!!! Michii invites us to a party later at 2!!!!"

"  That's great!!!" Midori replied, carrying her one-year-old daughter named Akina with her.

" Now, I'll forward this to Gori…."

**

" Dad, you got a message!!!!" Three-year-old Ronin exclaimed, running towards his dad, carrying with him his dad's 3530. Akagi took his cell phone and said his thanks to his son, then read the text written on it. 

" So there'll be a party. What do you think, Ronin?" Ronin nodded excitedly.

" I wanna go!!! I'll be seeing Yumi-chan, Yukio-kun, my cousin Umeko-chan, and baby Akina-chan!!!!"

Akagi laughed as he forwarded the message to Sendoh's 3650.

***

" Wah! A party!" Yumi exclaimed, running around the house excitedly. She bumped onto the freshly awakened Rukawa, who was rubbing his eyes.

" Ah!!! Ohayo, daddy!!!!" Yumi greeted her "daddy" as she was motioning him to carry her. Rukawa grumbled a bit as he slowly lifted her. 

" What's all the fuss about?" Rukawa asked.

" Papa said that there'd be a Party at Uncle Hisashi's house!!!!" Yumi answered Rukawa's question after planting a soft good morning kiss on her daddy's cheek.

" If ever Hisashi would hear you, he'd be mad. He hates being called 'Uncle'. You know that he wants to be called 'onii-chan'. " Sendoh stated, smiling.

" Okay! Hisashi onii-chan!!!!"

" What, are we going?" Sendoh asked Rukawa, who lowered Yumi down on the floor.

" Daddy!!!"

" Whatever you like." Came his reply. Yumi started to run around the house again while Sendoh picked up the phone to call Youhei.

Ring! Ring!

" Hello?"

" Ah, Youhei. It's me, Akira." 

" Akira! Why'd you call?"

" Well, there's a party at Hisashi's house. You know, today's the anniversary of the two of them."

" Kiminobu, right? Ah, wait for a while. Let's three-way Ryota-san." *dial dial* ring! ring!

" Hello? Miyagi residence. Ayako speaking. Who's this?"

" Ayako-san. It's us, Youhei and Akira."

" Youhei! Akira-san! Hello!"

" Hello!"

" Why did you call? * voices of Ryota and Yukio overhearing on the phone*"

" There's a party at Hisashi's house. They'll be celebrating their anniversary."

" Ah! That's nice!!!"

" Could you guys come?"  
" Sure!!! What time is it?"

" It's at two o'clock."

" Okay! We'll be going! Ja!!"

" Ja!!!"

***

So, minutes later, every family were on their way to Mitsui and Kogure's house. Sakuragi went there by car, since their house was a bit too far from Mitsui's. Ryota and Ayako went by foot, so did Sendoh and Rukawa, Youhei and Haruko; since their houses was near Mitsui's ( Even though they had a car.). Akagi went by motorcycle.

" Papa, carry me…" Yumi tugged Sendoh's pants lightly. (She wasn't holding their hands. She was in between the two gorgeous guys and she was holding their pants at the side, since Rukawa and Sendoh are six footers and she was just a three year old kid ^^) Sendoh smiled as he stopped on his tracks to carry his 'daughter' on his shoulders.

" How's that?" Sendoh asked, his smile still on his face. Yumi smiled back widely.

" Hey, we'll be late. Start moving." Rukawa ordered. He was 7 foot away from the two, probably because he didn't noticed that Sendoh stopped on his tracks.

" Hai, Daddy!!" Yumi exclaimed.

" Ne, Kae-chan…" Sendoh said as he caught up with Rukawa, who ignored him a bit.  " You're jealous again, are you?"

Rukawa faced the other direction to hide his crimson cheeks.

" Daddy's jealous again? Isn't this the hundredth time he grew jealous because you carried me on your shoulders, papa?" Yumi said, leaning over to the spikes on Sendoh's hair. 

" I don't want daddy to be jealous." Yumi added that made the two stop on their tracks once more since she sounded serious. 

" Papa, I don't want Daddy to be jealous. Please put me down and carry Daddy instead of me…"

Rukawa was shocked, but then his shocked expression turned into a smile. He went over Yumi and patted her back.

" You and your Papa sounds the same when emoting," He said as his smile widened. " No, it's alright. I'm not jealous anymore."

" Yukio, you dimwit!!! Get the hell out of Aya-chan's back!!!!!" Ryota cried out for the umpteenth time this day while they were on the streets. Actually, it was a slightly crowded street and people were looking at them. *sweatdrop*

" Hey, isn't that Ryota Miyagi from the National Basketball team?"

" He's fighting with his son over his wife."

Yukio stuck out his tongue as he hid behind Ayako, who can't help but sigh. " My mommy's mine!!!"

" Why you little brat!!!" Ryota attempted to smack Yukio's head, but what stopped him was Ayako's fan.

" That's enough of the both of you!! We'll be late!!!" She exclaimed.

" Damn you, kid…" Ryota murmured as he held his *injured* nose while Yukio tightened his grip on Ayako's pants.

" My mommy loves me more than you, that's why she gave me her hat!!! " He said, sticking out his tongue again as they started to move.

" Why you little---"

" Oops! Didn't I warn you guys to quit it?!?!" Ayako reminded, looking very stern.

" Hai…"

" A-re? Haruko-chan! Youhei-kun!!!" Ayako ran over to the couple that was walking in front of them. 

" Ayako-san! Ryota-san!!! Konnichiwa!!!" Haruko greeted, halting.

" We're also on our way to Hisashi-san's house." Youhei said.

" Yukio-kun!" Umeko greeted, appearing behind Haruko.

" Ah, Umeko-chan!!!" Yukio exclaimed. 

" Hey, since we're going on the same place, why don't we go there together?" Ryota suggested. He was happy because at last, Yukio left Ayako's pants.

" That's a great…Ah! Isn't that..?"

" Haruko! Youhei! Ayako! Ryota!!!" Sendoh called out, running to them *even if he had Yumi on his shoulders^^*. Rukawa followed.

" Akira! Kaede!!!" The four exclaimed.

" Yumi-chan!!!" Yukio and Umeko said in unison. Sendoh lowered Yumi on the ground to be reunited with her friends.

" We just met each other on the way." Haruko explained.

" Good! The more the better!!! Let's go together, guys!!!" Ayako said. Everyone nodded as they continued to walk towards Mitsui and Kogure's, their children in-between them.

In some place, an eighteen-year-old woman stood with her heart full of grudge and urge to revenge.

" You guys would pay…." She whispered under her breath before laughing a soft, evil laugh.

~Tsuzuku~

Author's note: 

Hagaki: So how was that? This chappie is somewhat short, but the next one would be long!!!!!!!

Minami: Yup! I really guess it'll be long since we're only having THREE sequels. NO MORE, NO LESS. And besides, a lot of things are still bound to happen. Ne, Hagaki, d'you really think it can all fit in just THREE sequels?

Hagaki: Yup! I'll make that possible…

Minami: As you say… But, don't delete fun and important parts okay?

Hagaki: Who said I'll delete 'em? Who said that?! WHO SAI- *bonk!*  Anyway, that's why I said THREE LOOOONG sequels…uhm...except for this one.

Minami: Anyway, before this author's note gets long, I wanna tell something to you pips out there. There will be YAOI here but no YAOI HENTAI. This fic will only remain in PG-13. So, please don't expect much!!! ^-^

Hagaki: There ya have the first chappie!!!!!!! Hope you'll tune in for the next one!!! Whaddya waiting for? Review!!!!!


	2. Kinapped on this Special Day

Author's note:

Hagaki: Well… I was so shocked with the reviews…specially Raei's…it's unexpected. Raei, what made you review? I thought…nah…forget it… I also read the review you posted on TO OUR DREAMS. It's alright. I erased that review on my mind a long time ago…

Minami: Don't get senti!!!! Anyway, here's the second chappie. It's ten pages, if ever your font is 9 and you use times roman.

Hagaki: Here ya go!!!!

Disclaimer: *Minami clamps Hagaki's mouth before the little neko could say anything stupid* Slam dunk is the property of Takehiko Inoue!!!!!!! WE ARE JUST BORROWING IT!!!!!!!!!!

**[Sequel] Chapter TWO: Kidnapped on a Special day**

" Ah...at last we're finally here!!!!"  Ayako exclaimed as they stopped in front of the gate of a not so small, not so large house in front of them. The two-floored house had a beige colored roof with dirty white walls, dark auburn gates, a small garden filled with fresh Bermuda grass and different kinds of little flowers, and a big and beautiful cherry tree on the backyard, creating a dramatic effect on the whole house. 

Ayako pushed the gray button at the top left corner of the gates as a ding-dong sound echoed inside the house. Everyone waited and expected either Mitsui or Kogure going out of the door and greeting them, then showing them inside the house. But what greeted them was a hearty bark from Mitsui's Golden retriever, who looked as if it was waiting for a long time behind the gates. The kids were frightened at first and ran behind their parent's backs, but as the Golden retriever threw them a friendly, cute, and irresistible smile, the little children went out of their parent's backs and took several steps nearer to the 25-inch tall beast behind the dark auburn bars of the gate.

" Ah, at last you guys came."  Mitsui said as he appeared from behind the russet door. He was wearing brown pants and a casual t-shirt branded with the name " ADADIS" ( Well, in most of the SD episodes, specially when he was a referee he wore things branded with this name…^^ We know it should be ADIDAS but let's just give in on Dr. T's spoof for today…) colored with an elegant shade of yellow as his top. He also wore a gray baseball cap which was inverted.

 The golden retriever stopped from playing with the kids and ran towards the former MVP's direction, obviously seeking care and attention from him. Mitsui patted the dark gold coat on his pet's head before going near the gate to open it and let his visitors inside.

" Konnichiwa!!!!" Everyone greeted cheerfully, specially the little kiddies.

" You guys just came in time! It's exactly two o'clock now!!!"  The bluish-black haired man exclaimed in disbelief as he stared at his watch, reading 2:00.

" Hehe…what do you expect?"  Ryota replied, a wide grin crawling on his face.

" Anyway, come in. Kimi-chan and I were waiting for you guys."  Everyone nodded as they entered the house.

* Beep! Beep!*

A loud honk of a car suddenly stopped them in their tracks. As they turned around, they saw a shocking sight…

A pure black limo with four regular sized windows (Excluding the front and the back ones)  was seen parked in front of the Anniversary celebrants' house. Moments later, their curiosity was awarded by seeing the driver open the second door as a familiar redhead hopped down from it, followed by another familiar woman with hair as black as the limo, and a girl around her early twenties with a one-year-old baby girl in her hands.

" Mit-chin!!!" He called out, waving a hand in the air.

" Sakuragi!!!" Mitsui went near the redhead and playfully slapped his back. " Hell, you're just going to a party and you're bringing in a limo! We know you guys are rich but at least you could've brought a simpler transportation!!!"

" Well, you see, we should've brought our ____, but Midori's dad used it for his emergency meeting. Her brother borrowed the other car, the _ one. The ___ was reserved for her mom's use. So we were left with the limo since it's the only car left on the garage." Sakuragi explained.

" Oh, by the way, we saw Akagi-san on our way here. Maybe he'll come in after a few moments." Said Midori.

" I see…ah! Is this your little baby? Akina-chan?" Mitsui held the petite soft hands of the baby in the girl around her early twenties' arms.  Baby Akina had soft, auburn hair tied into neat pigtails.

 " She's so cute…unlike her dad…" Mitsui laughed mischievously. 

" MIT-CHIN!!!!!"

" Oh, by the way, this is my cousin, also Akina-chan's baby-sitter, Yoko." Midori said, referring to the coffee-hair colored girl beside her, carrying baby Akina.

" Konnichiwa." Yoko greeted, bowing slightly.

" Anyway, let's go inside. Kimi-chan's waiting." 

Inside the house, Kogure greeted their visitors happily.  Since he was a kind and gentle hearted person, the kids loved to be with him. Moments later, he looked a lot like a real father. They were playing with Dai, Mitsui's golden retriever, outside in the garden with fetch, and whatsoever that doggies and children love to play. Akagi and Ronin finally arrived jiffies later in their motorcycle, and now that they were complete, the party had its start.  

Everyone started munching some delicious food prepared on the kitchen table. To name a few, there was, of course, an Orange and chocolate Soufflè cake with words " Happy Anniv!!!" written on it using whipped cream. There was also loads of fettuccini, steak, clubhouse sandwiches, and many more.

Kogure then noticed that Yumi and Sendoh were strolling around the kitchen, and it seemed as if they were looking for something. Curious, he went near them.

" Um, Akira-kun? Yumi-chan? Are you looking for something?" He asked the two. Then, Sendoh and Yumi faced him with cutie puffy eyes. Kogure: * Sweatdrop*

"  There isn't any lemon juice and fish…" Yumi said in unison with her 'papa'. The sweatdrop on Kogure's head grew bigger.

" Er…unfortunately, we forgot to buy some…" 

Kogure subsequently noted Rukawa walking towards their direction with a bag on his hands.

 " I knew this would happen…" Rukawa muttered before taking out two cans of lemon juice, namely: "Supa Lemon Juice: For the good soul" ^^, and some dried fish packed in an airtight plastic bag. He handed it to the two, who looked as if they found the greatest treasure ever in the whole universe.

" Daddy!!!" Yumi exclaimed as she hugged Rukawa tightly. 

"  Kae-chan!!!" Sendoh did the same.

 Everyone laughed and clapped at the same time.

" You really know how to deal with the both of them, ne?" Kogure remarked, grinning widely.

" I'm used to it. They crave for the same things everyday." Rukawa replied monotonously before settling back to his seat in the table.

Well, a party wouldn't be a party without desserts. So Mitsui took out the cookies n' cream ice cream from the fridge, along with the hot fudge and the Pure chocolate flavors.  Rukawa didn't ask for any of the ice cream, instead, he helped himself to the granola bars on the table. Meanwhile, the little kiddies were enjoying the ice cream, along with their mommies, and daddies…and…daddies…^^

" Mommy!!!!" Yukio hopped onto Ayako's lap and hugged her tightly. 

" Yes? What does the cutest boy in the world want from me?" Ayako jokingly asked, hugging Yukio back.

" I just wanna sit here while I'm eating my ice cream…" Yukio charmingly replied, obviously making his daddy flare again. " I'm sure daddy couldn't do that…*snicker*" 

" I couldn't hear anything…" Ryota mocked, pretending not to hear his son's voice.

" I didn't know my daddy was deaf!" Yukio laughed hard that made Ryota turn into crimson. 

" Why you--!!!!"

" I bet daddy couldn't do this!!!" Yukio lightly kissed Ayako's cheek several times while hugging her firmly.

" Argh…whaddya think of me?! I could do better than that, you dimwit!!!"  He shoved his son aside and started to 

* kiss* the very shocked, irritated (because she's being the cause of her son and husband's fight again), and very embarrassed Ayako on her lips. Yukio blushed furiously while seeing his parents' do something _unfit _for his little eyes. ( Hagaki: They're just doing the French K… Minami: What do you mean by **just**?!?!?!!)

" Oi, oi! Both of you are showing to much PDA!!!!" Mitsui exclaimed, sitting on the sofa near the kitchen.

" PDA isn't so bad, but don't do it on front of a kid's eyes…" Youhei said, sweat dropping. Still, the furious Ryota didn't stop. 

" Daddy!!!" Yukio turned his back against the scene, still blushing madly. " Daddy, I have virgin eyes to save so please stop it before it goes too far…"

" …"

" Okay…" Ryota said after releasing his wife's lips. Everyone in the room cheered and clapped their hands happily for some reason.

" Kimi-nichan!!!!" Yumi griped onto Kogure's arm as she was lifted by the irresistibly cute Megane-kun.

" Kimi-nichan!!!!"  Umeko did the same on the other arm of Kogure. The two played with his glasses and Kogure couldn't do anything but giggle softly.

" Ne, ne…do you guys wanna see my Koi?" Kogure asked the two little children, who nodded their heads that made their pigtails (Yumi) ad Chun-Li like hairstyle ( Umeko) bounce charmingly.

" We wanna see your koi too!!!" Yukio and Ronin exclaimed, gripping onto the sides of Kogure's white pants. Kogure released another smile.

" Of course, you can see my Koi too…" 

He then walked over the table in the receiving room, Umeko and Yumi still on his arms, clutching his bright orange polo tightly, Yukio and Ronin trailing behind him.

" Koi…come here koi…"

" Yeah?" Mitsui asked, sipping some fruit juice on his glass. " Whadya want?"

Kogure stared at the bluish-black haired man beside him and blinked twice.

" Ano…I'm referring to the HAMSTER, Sashi-kun…the HAMSTER, not YOU…"

On top of the table was a large hamster tank with a running wheel in and tubes around that lead either outside or back into the tank. Inside was a small and cute teddy bear hamster, which Kogure named as "Koi". It had chestnut brown fur , dark chocolate eyes, and a small, pink nose. 

Mitsui turned crimson in embarrassment.

" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

He then turned around to see Sakuragi and Ryota laughing their hearts out since Mitsui thought that Kogure was calling him, but Kogure really wasn't. He was calling his pet hamster. Mitsui turned 2 shades redder, and in addition to that, veins popped out of his head as he crushed his drinking glass madly. The others simply sweat dropped. ^^

" Argh…Kimi-chan!!!" Mitsui cried out loudly, still blushing intensely, that frightened the little children a lot, and caused them to hide behind Kogure.  " Why the @#$%!* should you name that little @#$%^! mutt as KOI?!?!?!?!"

" Calm down...Sashi-kun…"

Sakuragi and Ryota continued to laugh and laugh and laugh. ^^

"  Anyway…isn't it time to…uh…blow the cake? " Kogure said, trying to change the topic. Mitsui stopped from flaring in anger and embarrassment.

" Yeah. I just noticed…" Mitsui looked onto his watch.

"  Well! I think…. We better start now!!! Ahahaha…"

Kogure heaved a deep sigh as Mitsui headed for the kitchen.

"  Oi! Kimi-chan!!! Are you gonna blow the cake or what?! " Mitsui called out.

"  Hai! Coming!!!!!! " Kogure, along with the kids, walked towards the kitchen.

So, just like any other giddy giddy anniversary parties, they all sang the " Happy Anniv to you!!! " song in the tune of  Happy Birthday!^^ Of course, the two blew the candles on the cake and everyone clapped their hands happily. They were all having a fun time together.

Just then when all the people in the kitchen were busy, or drunk, or sleepy, Mitsui secretly tagged Kogure along with him upstairs.  Nope, they're not gonna do anything hentai-ish there, not now that they have tons of visitors in their house. ; p

" Kimi-chan…I need to tell you something…"

" A-re? Where's Hisashi and Kiminobu? Aren't they here just moments ago? " Sendoh asked before closing the door behind him.

" I think they went upstairs. They said they need to get something and it'll take a short while. " Akagi replied as he eyed Sendoh with a small package on his hands.

" Is that so? Well, there was a package that was delivered moments ago. I think it's from Akane-san." Sendoh said.

" Why don't you go up and give it to them?"  Rukawa said.

" Yeah." Sendoh went upstairs, bringing with him the small package. He started to call the two's names and looked over the corners to check if they were there. Just then, he almost passed a beige colored door, which was slightly opened, as in slightly that only an eye could fit in. He decided to knock on the door first, but then he heard Mitsui tell Kogure this line… " I want you to listen to me first and then react later, okay? This is very important…"  

Sendoh got what this meant, especially because he had his super kadooper ultra sonic electromagnetic top…er…I mean MIND.  He went down silently with a wide smile, and placed the package on a table near the kitchen. 

Everyone noticed Sendoh's wide smile (specially Kae-chan) and grew curious. What the hell did he saw upstairs that made him smile that way? They eyed Sendoh curiously as he sat on his seat beside Rukawa, the smile not fading even an inch.

" Oi, why are you smiling widely in all of a sudden? Have you seen something you shouldn't see?" Rukawa asked as he slightly opened a sleepy eye to look at Sendoh.

" Yeah. Share it with us!" Sakuragi exclaimed.

" If you wanna see the reason why I'm smiling this wide, go upstairs. * Snicker *snicker*"

With a gust of the wind, everyone on the kitchen looked as if they transmitted upstairs. Sendoh sweatdropped. He then saw Rukawa exiting last, and then the fox stopped in front of him.

" What? Are you going or not?"

Sendoh smiled yet again, but this time, the smile had a whole new meaning. it was a smile full of warmth and love.

Hooking his arm on Rukawa's shoulder, he said. " Let's go." With that, they followed the others upstairs.

Everyone crowded on the door (The little kiddies were at the receiving room) to peep at what kind of miracle the two would be doing. ( Not implying anything hentai-ish here…)

* Hehe…I wonder what are they doing?* Sakuragi whispered.

* Hey, hey! I'm the first one who saw this! Gimme some space!* Sendoh said silently as he made his way through the crowded door. Rukawa just stood outside, since he's not the kind of person who'd be interested in these kind of things…

* Shh! Don't be noisy!!! Hisashi-kun's gonna start!!!*

" Remember the day we should be celebrating our first year anniversary? We couldn't celebrate it properly because we were at a game then. After the game, we were so exhausted that when we got home, we immediately fell asleep? Also, remember the time we were about to celebrate our second year anniv to make up for the not-celebrated First year anniversary? My mom was rushed to the hospital because she had a heart attack, and then the day turned out to be sad instead of happy. The supposed to be third year anniv wasn't any good too. We were stuck in traffic for five hours because there was an accident that happened on the street we were in. And by the time  we got home, we were so exhausted and you had a slight fever. For three years, I've been waiting for a day that we would properly celebrate the day we were bounded as one, when we swore to god we'll be living together forever. In those three years, words I've wanted to tell you words that were stuck on my mind. I may be stupid I couldn't tell you this any day, despite the fact that we're together everyday. Maybe I got so to tongue tied and nervous and all, and sometimes, since we're in the National team, many people are around and I don't want to talk about this in public. But now…I've got the chance…"

To everyone's surprise, especially Kogure's, Mitsui fell on his knees while he held both Kogure's hands on his. 

* Oh! Hisashi's really in it!!!* Ryota exclaimed silently.

* Sniff…he's so sweet!* Ayako said.

" Daddy!" Yumi tugged Rukawa's pants to attract his attention.

" Nanda?"

" Daddy, look! We got Koi-chan out of his cage!!!" Yumi pointed onto Yukio's hands were the little hamster was resting onto. Rukawa looked shocked.

" Hey! Why'd…"

* SHH! You guys are noisy!* Sakuragi said, doing the silent sign.

" Ah!!! What are you looking at?" The kids crowded at the door and their parents helped them not to be so noisy to distract the two inside.

* SHHH!!!!!*

* But we…*

* Here he goes!!! *

" I just love you so much and I know I've told you this over a hundred times before in many different ways. Why do I love you? I can't count the reasons…I can't tell why… I just know that since I met you, saw you for the first time at the balcony at our final match in my Junior high days that enabled me to earn the title  of ' The Most Valuable Player', my heart started beating and my moments became special. And then, the day we faced our biggest goal… I just wanted to say I DO every day of our life together in a million different words, in a million different ways because more than anything, I do love you with all my heart…" He smiled. " Happy anniversary…at last, I finally had the opportunity…"

He reaches for his pocket and stands. He showed a little red box and opened it, revealing a silver ring with simple but elegant designs embedded on the sides. Kogure's puffy eyes widened.

" Happy anniversary…Kimi-chan.."

* Yatta!!!* Everyone said, silently clapping. The little kiddies clapped too, but then, because of that, Koi got away and ran inside the room towards her master, who was about to hug her other master.

" AAA!!! It's the mutt!!!" Mitsui cried out upon seeing little Koi on the floor, specifically near Kogure's foot.

" Koi! But…this only means…"

The little kiddies swung the door open and ran towards Kogure, with mischievous smiles in their faces. Along with that, their parents fell on the ground, laughing nervously.

" Ahaha…konnichiwa…."

" Na--na--- NAAAAANNNNIIIII…iiiii" Mitsui fainted onto Kogure's arms.

" Sashi-kun! Sashi-kun!!!!" Everyone crowded by their side.

" Um…is he…okay?" Sakuragi asked.

" Oi…are you alive?" Ryota asked as he tapped Mitsui's shoulder lightly, preparing for the worst.

Mitsui opened his eyes and started to chase the two, along with everyone, out of the room.

" Why you $%#^&@*ùâh_šæ0§_Ë_)8þ_-B+Ä¦Ä§,{A{[1]+_ô!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mitsui cursed, throwing pillows, chairs, plates, small tables, etc.

" Waah! Gomen!!!!! Gomen!!!!" Everyone shouted.

" It's Akira's fault!!!! " Sakuragi exclaimed.

" Nani?! But I didn't mean it!!!! " Sendoh wailed.

After moments of running, throwing, escaping, and shouting, everything settled back to normal. Mitsui was crying

 ( cutely^^), since he planned that thing for so long and it was ruined by them. Kogure said it was alright, he was happy though it didn't turned out as Mitsui had planned.

Yumi, Yukio, Umeko, and Ronin were looking out of the window of the two's room. Outside, there was a small playground since Kogure and Mitsui's house was near a park, and in one portion of that park was a playground. There was no one around the park today, probably because the people were busy.

" Kimi-ni!!!! " The little kiddies ran towards Kogure.

" Nani? " Kogure asked, hugging the little kiddies back.

" There's a playground there and we wanna go!!!!! " 

Kogure blinked twice. " It's okay with me, but you need to ask permission from your parents. " With that, the little kiddies ran to their parents to ask permission from them to let them play in the playground.

" The playground, eh? That's great!!!! At last no one would bug Aya-chan!!! " Ryota laughed.

" I was asking mommy, not you. " Yukio stuck out his tounge. " Mommy, please? "

" Well…okay. " Ayako said.

" Dad, I wanna go!!! " Ronin exclaimed, clinging onto his six-footer ( and blahblah inches) dad, Akagi.

" Okay. " 

" Yatta!!!! " Ronin jumped around the room and then a little moment later, Yukio joined the fun.

" Ma, you'll let me join, ne? " Umeko looked at Haruko with sparkling eyes.

" It's okay with me. How about you, Youhei? "

" Fine…"

" Papa! Daddy!! Please? Please? " Yumi pleaded.

" There's nothing wrong there but…" Sendoh looked at Rukawa, who continued the unfinished sentence.

" …they're just mere three-year-old toddlers and we don't know what could happen to them if we leave them alone without anyone looking after them. "

Yukio and Ronin stopped from running around the room.

" That's right. " Youhei said. " We couldn't allow them to go without someone looking after them. "

" Maybe I could go. " Yoko suggested. " Akina-chan looks like she wants to and what's the purpose of me being a baby sitter? "

" I guess she's right. Besides, you know how to handle kids, ne? " Haruko said. 

" That's fine with me. How 'bout you guys? " Ayako asked, looking around.

Everyone nodded. " That's fine with us. "

The little  kiddies (little kiddies again?!?!?)jumped happily because everyone approved. So, with that, they went  towards the gates to proceed to the playground.

" Kids, I just have one note to all of you. I know Yumi-chan heard this a thousand times before ,but I'd tell you this for your own sake. " Sendoh said as the kids nodded. And then, both he and Yumi ( including Kae-chan..) said this in unison:

" Never talk to strangers, never trust anyone easily, because you don't know what might happen and what could happen to you. "

The three smiled at each other after saying this.

" That's a great reminder!!!! " Ayako exclaimed. " Be sure to follow that, ne? "

" And promise you guys should be back by five. No more, no less. " Haruko added.

" HAIII!!! " With that, the kids ran towards the playground, along with Yoko.

" * sigh * Good! Now they're gone, we're gonna start the REAL FUN!!! " Mitsui exclaimed.

" What real fun? " Everyone asked in unison.

" Er…the * Adult* kind of fun? " Mitsui said, unsure of what he's saying.

" WAAH! Hisashi no HENTAI!!!! "

" That's not what I meant…I mean…Fun!!!! The Fun that…"

" What fun? " Sakuragi asked.

" Er…you know what that is!!! I can't explain it well!!! "

" Sorry, we don't know what * that* is. " Ryota said.

"GODDAMN!!! JUST GO THE #%$^&* HELL INSIDE AND I'LL SHOW YA ALL!!!! "

" WAAH!!! HONTO NI HISASHI NO HENTAI!!!!! " Everyone exclaimed, pointing a finger on him.

" HENTAI JANAI!!!!!! " Mitsui protested.

At the park, the children were playing on the swings, see saws, and whatsoever playthings you could see there. Yoko was sitting on the bench nearby, playing with Baby Akina the classic (yet fun!) Peek-a-boo!!! ^^

Moments later, she saw an eighteen year old girl with shoulder length auburn hair, dark blue jeans, a simple white shirt with no designs or stuff, and simple white rubber shoes walk towards their bench. She sat by Yoko's side and flashed a smile. The girl was beautiful, no doubt. 

Just then, her clear blue eyes watched the kids play on the playground. She flashed another smile, but this time, it had a whole new meaning…something that quickly tells your mind to be aware of danger…

She slowly arose from her seat and walked towards the direction of the kids. Yoko eyed her movements curiously. Then, she saw that the girl was calling out to the kids and then she was ordering them to gather around her. Being as innocent as usual three-year-old toddlers are, they did as they were told.

" Hi. " The girl greeted. The kids looked confused, but then they greeted her too, except Yumi.

" Oro? Why aren't you greeting, beautiful girl? " The girl said, addressing to Yumi, who snobbed her in return.

" My Papa said ::never talk to strangers, never trust anyone easily, because you don't know what might happen and what could happen to you. "

The girl blinked twice, then smiled. " Well then, let me introduce myself. I'm Kioko. " She held Yumi's hand on hers, and then shook it lightly.  " Nice to meet you. "

Yumi still looked at Kioko with a dagger like look.

Kioko sighed as she clapped her hands together. " Ah! I know! Why don't we play a game? " 

The kids, being as low as the other average three year old toddlers, agreed, completely forgetting Sendoh's note to them., except for Yumi, who acted as if Kioko was the meanest person in the world.

Yoko suspired pounderously. The girl didn't looked like someone bad, or so she thought. But still, she still needs to keep an eye on the girl. She never knows what could happen.

Later, Kioko and the kids finished playing hide and seek, and they sat on the ground, catching their breaths.

" Ne, that was fun!!! " Kioko exclaimed. " By the way, I haven't asked for your names yet. If you don't mind, could you please tell me so that I have something to call you? "

" Ore no namae wa Miyagi Yukio desu!!!! "

" Boku wa Akagi Ronin!!! "

" Atashi Mito Umeko desu!! "

Yumi looked at Kioko first with the same dagger-look before answering. " Sendoh. Sendoh Yumi. "

" Ah! Judging by your last names, your fathers must be a part of the National team! " Kioko exclaimed, clapping her hands together in delight.

" Our father's are part of the National basketball team!!! " Yukio and Ronin shouted at the same time.

" Sou ka! Miyagi Ryota and Akagi Takenori, ne? " The two nodded happily.

" And my mother is the manager!!! " Yukio added.

" Miyagi Ayako, ne? " Kioko asked as Yukio nodded.

" My father's a part of the national Racing team!!! " Umeko butted in, raising her hand.

" Ah! I know him! Mito Youhei! He's really great!!! "  Kioko exclaimed.

" Yumi-chan's Daddy is a part of the National Basketball team, too!!! " Umeko said.

" And her Papa is the part of the local basketball team!!! " Yukio added.

" Sendoh Akira and Rukawa Kaede, right? " Yumi didn't dodge. She stood still, her eyes glimmering pierce blue.

" Ano, Yumi-chan…I have a question…" Started Kioko, kneeling in front of Yumi. " Aren't you…you know…a bit bothered that your parents are both…men? "

Yumi stared at her a hundred times more lethal than her previous look. " And what's wrong with that? My Papa loves my Daddy, my Daddy loves my Papa, they love me, and we're a FAMILY! There's nothing wrong with that! " Yumi exclaimed.

" Uhm…I'm…sorry…" Kioko blurted out.

" You know what, in our family, my daddy and I fight over my mommy. " Yukio said, crossing his arms over his head.

" I see…that's pretty funny, ne? " Kioko laughed softly.

" Our family has no problems. Just like Yumi-chan, my mom loves me, my dad loves me, they love each other and we're a family!!! " Umeko said happily.

" In our family…" Ronin started, looking sad. " In our family, it's only the two of us. Dad and me. My mom's gone. But even though I lack one parent…" he lifted his face and smiled. " I'm still happy that my dad's there to fill up the gap. "

Kioko was taken aback. _Even though I lack one parent… _She secretly smiled sadly to herself. _I lack one parent…_

She looked on her watch reading 5:00. Then, she remembered her plan. Her revenge…

" I'm sorry, but I have to do this…" With a flash, she took two handkerchiefs out and covered it on Yumi and Yukio's faces, and they immediately fell asleep. Because of the impact, Yukio's hat fell on the ground. Ronin and Umeko were stunned, and before they could even run away or call for Yoko's help, they were also covered by the same handkerchiefs on their faces and they, too, drifted into a deep slumber.

Yoko saw this and ran towards the direction of the kids, Baby Akina still in her hands. She had no choice but to bring Baby Akina along with her, since if she left Akina alone on the bench,  something beyond her imagination could happen.

" Leave them alone!!!! " She exclaimed to Kioko. She knelt beside the sleeping kids and attempted to wake them up. Just then, she heard someone whisper in her ear.

" Sorry, but I need you to stay out of this…" 

Shocked, she turned her head, and what she met was the same handkerchief that delivered her to dreamland.

Kioko took Baby Akina from Yoko's hands. Before she encountered the children, she parked her car behind the bushes nearby. Luckily, she was infront of that exact same bush mentioned. Transferring the children one by one onto the car, Kioko smiled. Revenge almost complete.

Before leaving, she pinned a note on Yoko's dress.

" Ah! I'm done singing! Who's gonna sing next? " Mitsui asked, waving the mike in the air.

" I'm so tired of singing…" Ryota mumbled, sinking on his chair.

" Ano…it's past five now. " Haruko reminded, looking at her watch.

" I just remembered, isn't it they promised to go back on five? " Ayako said, eyes widening. " Masaka…"

Kogure ran towards the window to take a peek at the playground. Then, the sight horrified him. Yoko lied on the ground, and the kids where nowhere to be found. Everyone panicked as they rushed outside to the playground.

No kids. Just Yoko, and Yukio's hat.

Sendoh kneeled down beside Yoko and read the note in it:

" If you want to see your kids alive, go to the old building near Shohoku high today, exactly six o'clock. Bring everyone who is present reading this letter, and if you are missing by even one, I'll kill your sons and daughters. "

This was a terrible nightmare. Rukawa and Akagi went to search for any clues around while Haruko fainted on the now raging Youhei, who looked as if he was a volcano, which was about to burst. Sendoh tore the paper, crumpled it onto a ball,  and then smashed it onto the ground.

" K'SOOOO!!!!!!!!!! " He shouted, banging the ground. " K'so…"

" Ryota.. " Ayako cried so much as she hugged Ryota tightly. She held Yukio's hat firmly.

" I don't know if I'm gonna be happy or not since the brat is gone but…this is a different thing!!!! " Ryota gritted his teeth madly.

" Darn!!! If I see that person, I'll tear him into pieces!!!!!!! " Sakuragi exclaimed, wailing so hard.

" Akina…Akina's just one year old…and the rest of them are just three…" Midori sank on the ground, crying her heart out. 

Rukawa stopped in front of a bush. Seeing that the leaves were messily arranged, he knelt down to see the ground below. It looked as if it was muddy a while ago, and there were dry car tracks embedded on it. Judging from the dryness, they must have left a while ago. He mentally cursed himself for not being present at that time…if only…

He banged his fist on the ground heavily.

Akagi found no clue. He ran back toward Yoko and forced her to wake up. Yoko fluttered her eyes open, and by that moment, she was thrown by tons of questions, and she couldn't help but burst into tears.

" Wait! " Mitsui halted everyone speaking. " Let her explain. "

Yoko told them everything she knew, from the time they reached the place, to the moment she lost her consciousness. 

" Gomen..Honto ni..Gomen Nasai!!! " She fell onto her knees and cried bitterly. " If only I…If only…"

" Don't blame yourself. It was all our fault. " Kogure said. He then looked at the torn pieces of paper on the ground, and something struck him a lot. He picked a piece of what's left in the paper with a shaky hand.

" Guys… I think you need to know something…" Kogure started. Everyone looked at him, preparing for what they would hear.

" The eighteen year old girl's full name…is… TAMURA…TAMURA KIOKO. "

To Be continued…

Author's note:

Hagaki: Cliffhanger desu!!! Cliffhanger!!!!!  Do you still remember the surname TAMURA? Well, if you don't, read to our dreams once more and you'll recall who the hell is thins Tamura guy!!!

Minami: Yup!!! But for sure he's an enemy… Isn't that too obvious!!! Why would Kioko kidnap the kids with no perfect reason at all, ne?

Hagaki: Poor little babies…well! This is part of the story and plot and all!!!!

Minami: My, everyone's raging and crying!!! But don't worry, no one will die… This will end happily!!! We swear!!!

Hagaki: Oh, by the way, here are the BLOOPERS SPECIAL EDITION!!! Please read!!!!

BLOOPERS SPECIAL EDITION:

Scene where the cake was delivered. This was actually deleted. L 

*Ding! Dong!*

Mitsui: Coming!!! * Opens the door*

Hagaki: Hagaki's pastries special delivery of the Orange and Chocolate Soufflè cake, accomplished!!!! * Hagaki salutes*

Mitsui: Ano..Hagaki…that's the clay version…* Sweatdrop*

Hagaki: WAAH!!! I got the wrong one!!!!

Take two:

*Ding! Dong!*

Mitsui: Coming!!! * Opens the door*

Hagaki: Hagaki's pastries special delivery of the Orange and Chocolate Soufflè cake, accomplished!!!! * Hagaki salutes*

Mitsui: Ano, Hagaki….That's not the Orange and Chocolate Soufflè cake. That's the Chocolate chestnut cake…* Sweatdrop*

Hagaki: WAAH!!! I got the wrong one AGAIN!!!

Mitsui's speech scene, Take ONE:

Sakuragi :  * Whisper* Hehe…I wonder what are they doing?

Sendoh :* silently as he made his way through the crowded door*  Hey, hey! I'm the first one who saw this! Gimme some space!

Ayako:*whisper* Shh! Don't be noisy!!! Hisashi-kun's gonna start!!!

Mitsui:  Remember the day we should be celebrating our first year anniversary? We couldn't celebrate it properly because we were at a game then. After the game, we were so exhausted that when we got home, we immediately fell onto the bed and made some…

Hagaki: CUUT!!!! That's not part of the script!!!!

Mitsui: But that's true…we made…

Hagaki: ARGH!!!!! CUUUT!!!! CUUT!!!!!

Same scene, take TWO 

Sakuragi :  * Whisper* Hehe…I wonder what are they doing?

Sendoh :* silently as he made his way through the crowded door*  Hey, hey! I'm the first one who saw this! Gimme some space!

Ayako:*whisper* Shh! Don't be noisy!!! Hisashi-kun's gonna start!!!

Mitsui:  Remember the day we should be celebrating our first year anniversary? We couldn't celebrate it properly because we were at a game then.  You saw me play right? I'm so great! HOHOHO!!!

Kogure/ Minna: * Sweatdrop*

Hagaki: CUUUUUUT!!!!! * Wipes forehead in dismay* What the hell is this?!?! This ISN'T part of the script!!!!!

Mitsui: It isn't? * Picks up the book entitled 'Ye olde script de la Heaven? Or Hell on Earth? Sequel on de el Mighty To Our Dreams'* Ah, it isn't here… Gomen!

Hagaki: * Sigh* Okay, another TAKE!!!!

Same scene, take one thousand two hundred three:

Sakuragi :  * Whisper* * huff huf* Hehe…I wonder what are they doing?

Sendoh :* silently as he made his way through the crowded door*  * exhausted* Hey, hey! I'm the first one who saw this! Gimme some space!

Ayako:*whisper* Shh! Don't be noisy!!! Hisashi-kun's gonna start!!!  * I sure hope he'll get it right this time…*

Mitsui:  Remember the day we * Sniff* should be celebrating our * Sniff*first year anniversary? * Sniff sniff…blows nose*

Hagaki: CUUT!!!! What's this?!?!?!  Why the hell are you crying?! It's not yet time for you to cry!!!!

Mitsui: Datte….The script is so…SAD!!!!

Hagaki: NANI?!?!?!?!?

Kogure: Ano, Sashi-kun…we're getting tired already. This is the 1203th take… *sinks on the floor*

Mitsui: Kimi-chan!!!!

Hagaki faints as well.

Well, that's the bloopers edition for now. Hope you tune in to the last chappie!!!! 

Whaddya waiting for? REVIEW!!!!!!


	3. Heaven on Earth!

Author's note:

Hagaki: Here we are at the very last chapter. I would like to thank everyone for reading this fic. From that day, September 8, 2002, 8:07:41 PM, until now, April 29, 2003, 3:00:30 PM, we've learned a lot through writing this fic. We've faced challenges, discriminations, suggestions, nice reviews, endless nights of thinking the plot, aching muscles, stiff necks, ailments, researches, and many others. We are very happy about that, even though my sister and I always fight because of this. 

We hope you like this last chapter. Some dialogues here can help people who are in trouble. Just reflect on the dialogues and our message would be clear.

Minami: Hope you like this. Again, Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu.

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is the property of Takehiko Inoue Sensei. We just borrowed them.

****

****

**[ Sequel] Last Chapter: Heaven on Earth^^**

****

-

" Ta--Tamura? "

" Wait…that sound familiar…MASAKA!!!" Mitsui looked around to search everyone's reaction.

" The guy who attempted to kill us, the guy who was responsible for Captain's death, the guy with the misunderstood past…" Kogure's eyes narrowed after pausing for a while. " Tamura Itoe."

Tension filled the air, and as if lightning struck everyone present right through their minds. Now they know Itoe's daughter's purpose upon kidnapping the little children. She clearly wants one thing, a thing that the human instinct tells your mind right then and there when that case happens to you, a dark cloud that empowers and closes your mind to everything except that urge, the pain, and the sufferings…

_Revenge_

" Remember what Itoe told before?" Kogure said, looking dead serious about the subject

_" For years...I've trained hard enough so that I'll be recruited someday...For long years...but, the cold hearted captain never gave me a chance...and even fought with my brother...that caused his death...AND NOW!!!! NOW HE'S RECRUITING SOMEBODY ELSE!!!!!"_

_Until one day, rumors were heard that the new members of SHOHOKU were great .The captain was interested and watched every game of Shohoku. The guy was watching too, and was envious. He was with the captain for so long, practiced inside their gym, and along with is brother who was a great member. And now, here comes this team, which the captain was interested with. He got so mad that he practiced roughly everyday, despite a heavy, uncomfortable feeling rushing through his veins, hoping he'll beat those members someday...but his leg was broken...his hope is broken..._

" What I think is that if ever Itoe hadn't killed Nobuhiro, Kioko would haunt down Nobuhiro instead of us. But since Nobuhiro's dead and we are partially responsible for nearly half of the problem, she now seeks revenge on us." Kogure explained, gazing at the floor.

" Well, if she really wants revenge, why on our kids?!? She should deal with us instead!!! The kids didn't do anything!!!" Ryota exclaimed, flaring hot in anger. Kogure couldn't help but drop his narrowed eyes into a worried one, afraid to say what he thought about Ryota's question.

" I'm not so sure if I should say this to you guys, but…I think…" Kogure hesitated for a moment, but seeing those piercing, raging eyes of the others, he had no choice but to continue what he had to say. " ..I think she wants us to feel what it is to…to lose someone that is a part of your family."

Everyone was taken aback. _To lose…someone that's a part of your family…._

For sure, everyone knows that Akagi had been through that experience. He lost his wife before, and if his one and only son would die, it would be like the heaven and earth would fall upon his shoulders. But most of them never experienced that before, specially losing your own child…

" We could stop her plan if we move now! It's 5:30 and it takes 30 minutes from here to that old building near! If we won't go now, we won't make it in time!!!" Youhei exclaimed, waking everyone up from their fogged minds.

Everyone nodded as their response.

" But--wait! The letter said that everyone here should go, right? Well, we're eleven persons here. What's our transpo? Most of us here arrived by foot." Ayako asked, anxiety filling her face.

" Ayako-san, don't worry. Good thing we brought in our limo." Sakuragi said, lightening everyone up. " Hop in!"

Everyone smiled for a while as Sakuragi called for the driver of the limo. With a flash, the driver arrived with the limo and everyone hopped in, fire surrounding them thoroughly.

We'll save them, for sure…

~*~*~*~*

_" Otousan, what are you doing?"_

_"Ah…I'm playing basketball, my dear."_

_" Bas…Basketball?"_

_" Yeah. It's a sport where you shoot the ball in that hoop to score."_

_* Toss* * Shoot*_

_" Sugoi!!! Otousan, when I grow up…could I be as good as you?"_

_" Of course, you could be! We'll enter the National team together…"_

_--_

_" Otousan! Okaeri!"_

_" Otousan…why do you look so…sad?"_

_" You're not recruited...again…Otousan…"_

___

_" Tell me, Otousan!!!!! Is it true? Did you attempted to kill Hisashi Mitsui? Otousan!!! It's a lie, isn't? You shouldn't be in jail!!! Otousan!!!!"_

_I couldn't reach him at that time…I was being pulled away from the metal bars that separated us…_

_He looked so much in pain_

_~ Flash report. along with the Captain  of the National basketball team, Nobuhiro Oda, Tamura Itoe, who was suspected of killing the captain and the one who attempted to kill the freshly recruited team member Hisashi Mitsui, was seen in the gym this morning dead, their bodies marked with gunshots and all. It was confirmed that- -…~_

_Dead? Otousan is dead. _

~*~*~

Kioko opened her eyes to the red light of the sun setting at the west. She rubbed her eyes and stood from the seat rested onto the old pillar of the old building near Shohoku high.

She looked onto her watch that read Two to six. It's about time.

"  Daddy!!! Papa!!!"

" Mommy!!!"

" Dad!!!"

She heard shouts from the other room. There is where she kept her hostages. She didn't place any tapes or handkerchiefs on their mouths on purpose. That is to add the agony on their parents mind. We may not notice it, but a single cry of a mere three-year-old toddler can pierce our hearts through, specially if the cry in pleading for help. It's such a pity for someone living for just three years to go through that harsh treatment. 

* SCREEEEECCCCHHHH!!!!!!*

She heard another sound, but this time, it was the sound of a car making way towards the small corner that served as a parking lot for the old building. Seeing it was a big, black limo, she grinned. They're here.

One by one, they hopped down from the black limo angrily, eyes burning with the flame that serves as the urge to kill anyone who's in their way.

" Finally, you're here. I've been waiting for you guys." Came Kioko's voice as she appeared from the low-lighted building, arms crossed over her chest. She wore black leather pants, black shoes, a white shirt underneath her black leather jacket. She looked like a killer in her dress.

" So, you're Itoe's daughter." Sakuragi stared at her with a hard expression that can make a normal person fall on his rear and cry for mercy.

" Indeed, I am." Kioko replied casually. 

" Were are the kids?" Ryota asked.

" Don't worry, they're fine. Come with me inside, let's settle this there." Kioko went inside the building, disappearing on the low-lighted place.

Everyone looked at each others eyes, saying * Should we go, or not?* And then, after an approval nod, they followed Kioko inside. 

" Kogure, stay with the women and guard them. We don't know what would happen." Mitsui ordered as Kogure nodded. The women and he were left right in front of the door.

" Guys, just promise to be okay." Kogure reminded, throwing a worried look before the seven men took off.

" Yeah. We will."

As soon as they entered the building, Kioko turned a single pin light on, and that light was enough to see everyone's faces.

They fell nervous even though they're seven persons against a single woman. She may have evil plans for them, and only she and God knows what those are. Kioko sat on top of the big, old boxes pilled on after the other.

" Painful death." Was the first word that came from Kioko's lips. She drew out a Wolfram P2K out of her pocket that alarmed the seven men below her.

" Do you know what this is?" She asked, polishing the Wolfram P2K on her dress.

Mitsui, Ryota, and Sakuragi just wanted to tell her mockingly " a gun, of course." But instead, they halted themselves queit.

 " Ah, I see. You don't remember But I bet Ayako knows what this is."

" Aya-chan! What does Aya-chan have to do about that?!" Ryota hollered out, hearing Ayako's name.

" Saa…she was there at that time. This is the exact gun my father used, stained with your beloved captain's blood, her blood, and my father's blood."

She shot the gun near Ryota's foot and missed it on purpose since that was just to test that the gun was loaded.

After that, she twirled the gun on her hands cheekily, but she didn't smile like usual cheeky girls do. She just stared at them, without any expression at all, her lips had no sign of curling into a wry smile and her eyes shone orange under the orange pin light.

" I feel like killing today." She said, gripping onto the gun tighter. Her eyes glimmered spookily. She had the eyes of a person who killed before, and it scared them a bit. But they reminded their selves that they need to be strong, or else…

" I'll make a deal with you guys. I'll release your children in on condition." Kioko's eyes narrowed before continuing. 

"  You'll be killed in return."  

Sendoh, Rukawa, Youhei, Sakuragi, Akagi, Mitsui, and Ryota, were taken aback. They'll be killed in return? That was a hard one. They sure loved and cherished the little kids, but their lives are in vain. They remained jaw-dropped and silent for a while, until Kioko jumped from the high boxes she was sitting on.

" What would you do, Oh proud parents?"  She held Mitsui's chin and tilted it up to have a better glance at his raging face. " Oh, except this one. You're not a father yet, are you? So, you don't need to decide. You could just run away and save your life, Mitsui Hisashi."

* Pak!*

Mitsui slapped Kioko's hand heavily away from his face.

" Don't touch me!" He exclaimed, wiping the * germs* left on his chin. " And why would I run away? If ever, I'd give up my life for these little children, the children of my friends! We've been together for years and we're an indestructible team! For those years, they've helped me, and now, it's my turn. I'd give up my 27 years of living for these humans who lived for mere three years only!!!"

" Hisashi…" Everyone ( except Kioko) smiled, hearing Mitsui's honorable answer. He truly knows how to express his gratitude.

"  Yeah right." Kioko murmured under her breath. " Well, decide properly. Who would you save? Yourself? Or your kids?"

" We'd save our lives and our kids'!!!" Sendoh replied, looking at his back for the approval of everyone. As expected, they threw determined and approval nods to him.

" Idiot. How would you do that?" Kioko asked.

" Do'aho. Just watch us." Rukawa replied coldly as usual, deep blue eyes piercing through the orange light of the sunset and the pinlight.

" We're saying and doing impossible things, but in the end, we succeed." Ryota added, smiling cheekily.

" That was our way since before." Sakuragi said.

" Hn. Pathetic." Kioko murmured once more. " I'll help you decide, guys." She snapped her fingers and simultaneously, a huge man appeared from behind her. He stood almost as tall as Akagi or Uozumi, and he looked like a usual bad guy with all those narrow eyes and deadly frown. He had dark black hair and black eyes, and he wore what looked like Kioko's dress, except that it was the man version.

" Dai Ryu, do as planned." Kioko ordered. Dai Ryu bowed slightly and picked a big piece of metal over a small fireplace.

Bringing the hot metal along with him, he went inside the room where the little kids were.

" Wait! What are you going to do?!" Sakuragi exclaimed, kinda getting the point of the hot metal that Dai Ryu brought along with him.

" Listen…" Kioko said, finally flashing an evil grin.

What they heard next was just like hell in their ears. Cries of agonizing pain were heard from the other room, and what was worse that it was the cry of Yumi, Umeko, Yukio, Ronin, and Akina. They also heard a soft *Kssss…* sound, and that was like the hot meal was being pressed on the soft skins of the children.

" AAAAHHH!!!! I--ITAAAIIII!!!! Itai!!!!!"

" Daddy!!!! PAPA!!!!! Help!!!!!"

" Yamete!!!! ItaiI!!!!!!!

" Mommy!!!! Aaahh!!!!"

" Waah!!!!!"

" Yumi!!!" Rukawa and Sendoh exclaimed in horror, recognizing the voice.

" Akina!!!!" Sakuragi cried out, running past Kioko onto the locked door, forcing it to open.

" Yukio!!" Ryota joined Sakuragi at the door to force it open. Youhei joined in with the two after recognizing Umeko's voice.

" Open this!! Open this, dammit!!" Youhei shouted.

" Ronin!!!!" Akagi started to boil, losing his temper. He grabbed Kioko on the collar and raised her up, but she showed no sign of pain at all.

" Darn you!!! Stop that!!!! Stop doing that to our kids!!!"

Rukawa, losing his temper as well, attacked Kioko from the side, giving her a strong jab that sent her to the ground face first. She lay there for a while, not moving an inch.

" Damn you, BITCH! Damn you to hell!!! You're a big cowardly shit that does this kind of pathetic F*cking thing on our children to lure us and for us to be killed as a revenge for your damn father!!!! I should have killed the hell out of you a while ago, BITCH!!!"  Rukawa cried out.

Everyone was shocked, even the three who were banging the door stopped in what they were doing to have their jaws on the floor in shock. This was the first time he ever shouted and cursed so badly. He looked so violent, even more violent than the day after he asked Coach Anzai for his approval of him going to the US.

Kioko turned around and wiped her bleeding lips. She stared at him with another annoying look that made him in the state of utter anger. 

Rukawa went out of control once more, hearing the cries of pain from the youngsters at the next room. He started kicking and torturing Kioko, and his eyes looked more of an assassin or something. Sendoh and Mitsui just pulled him back to prevent him from killing Kioko. True, Kioko is getting to their nerves. But they can't stand someone that is a part of their "Family" would kill someone. If ever, Rukawa would be just like Itoe.

" Kae-chan, calm down…" Sendoh said, halting Rukawa from what he was doing.  Rukawa came back to his senses after seeing Kioko coughing and all on the floor. With a " Hn." He turned around, not wanting to see her face again.

" Ha. I don't mind if I get killed by you, Rukawa Kaede." Kioko said, lifting her face from the floor to look at them. 

" Because, if ever I do…you guys along with your children would join me in hell with a push of this button." She took out a small remote control with a green and red button on it.

" That's---!!!" Mitsui said, recognizing the remote control.

" Yes, this is a remote control of the bombs I placed around this shabby building." Kioko pushed herself to stand upright from the floor. " Now, you can't say 'NO' nor could you kill me. Because, moments later, what would be left in your children is bodies burnt down to the bone."

" ITAIIII!!!!!!"

They couldn't do anything but look at the floor while their hearts cry out bitterly. What should they do? 

Well, they should save the kids. Nothing else is more important to parents than the only thing that they could call as theirs. 

" We…we…would give up…. our lives…just…release the kids…" 

" Very well, then." For a while, the cries from the other room were replaced with soft sobs. Dai Ryu went out; the smoky hot metal with little stains of blood in it was on his gloved hand.

 With another signal from Kioko, Dai Ryu went towards the seven men and tied them on the seven posts of the old building. 

" The children! Where are they?! Do as you said, Tamura!!!" Sendoh exclaimed before he was pushed roughly on the post to be tied onto.

" Hey! Don't be so rough!!!" Rukawa (he was already tied) shouted at Dai Ryu, who ignored him a bit.

" Relax. They'll be out by now." Kioko said after fixing her leather jacket.

As she has said, the kids came out from the door of the other room. On their arms were marks of 2-degree burns; on their eyes were tears of pain.

" Yumi!"

" Yukio!"

" Ronin!"

" Umeko!"

" Akina!!!"

Seeing that their fathers were tied onto the posts, the children attempted to run towards them and to free them. But then, Dai Ryu blocked them and pushed them outside to their mothers and Kogure (Baby Akina is on Dai Ryu's arms).

" Oh my God!!! What Happened to you..?!" Haruko cried out, gently hugging Umeko. 

" Burns!!! These are burns!!!" Ayako exclaimed, getting as teary-eyed as Haruko. " How cruel!!!"

" Here." Dai Ryu placed Akina on Midori's arms.  Midori was speechless and all she wanted was to cry along.

" Wait! Where are they? Where are Sashi-kun and the others?" Kogure asked, looking around.

" Unfortunately, they'll be killed in place of these kids." Dai Ryu said before turning his back.

" Nani?!" Kogure, Ayako, Haruko, and Midori exclaimed in unison. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

Kogure forced his way inside, but Dai Ryu was strong and he overpowered the bespectacled man before he could even enter the door. Kogure stood up again from his fall, but what blocked his sight was a PS1000 gun. He couldn't do anything but stare from behind Dai Ryu. What he saw was they, tied and ready-to-be tortured men on posts.

" Sashi-kun!!! Minna!!!!" Kogure cried out, tears forming on his own eyes. They all turned around to see him, fighting his way once more from Dai Ryu's block.

" Kimi-chan!!!" Mitsui shouted back.

" Sashi-kun!!! Why?! You could've saved both yourselves and the kids!!! Why did you agree with her?!" Kogure exclaimed as his tears flew along with the wind. " HISASHIII!!!"

Everyone looked down on the floor.

" Sorry…we couldn't do that because she planted bombs on the whole building. One wrong move can result to the kid's death and even yours."

Subsequently, Dai Ryu was pushing Kogure farther and farther from the door.

" We're very sorry…"

* Slam!*

Dai Ryu slammed the door shut behind him. People outside couldn't help but fall onto their knees and cry. No…this should end like this…they were happy until a while ago…They were laughing and laughing, they were having fun. This fourth year anniversary turned out to be a bad one again.

~*~*~*~*

" I guess…this is really our end…" Sendoh said bitterly.

" Come to think of it…if ever the both of us die…Yumi would be an orphan again…" Rukawa staed at the floor miserably, and cursed once more silently.

" HEy, guys. I wanna tell you this before we die." Youhei said, looking up the ceiling while forcing a smile out.

" Thanks for everything."

Akagi smiled. " I also wanted to say that."

" Mee too." Sakuragi said.

" Count me in." Ryota said, grinning.

" Maa…how sad." Said Mitsui, closing his eyes. " We'll be ending up like this…"

Kioko pointed her gun towards their direction, wearing a victory smile. At last, revenge would be complete. She'd be killing the people who caused her dad to suffer.

We've lived a long life of struggles.

we've lived a life of smiles

We've lived a life of mix emotions

We've lived a life of surprises

But we never knew 

hat we'd end up like this…

At least, we've died with saving someone that is a part of our family…

_________

_From that moment when we took her out of the orphanage, until now…we felt happiness. Our life changed a lot._

_When he came into our life, we had fun though we always fight each other._

_Though my wife died, he was there to erase my sorrow…_

_She was the light of our life, our angel given to us by God…_

_Reddish hair that resembled mine, a little creature that lived so far for a year soften our heart…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yumi looked around her, seeing mothers crying while holding their babies tight. She also saw Ronin crying, since his father and only parent was in there, along with Kogure. She then imagined her own Papa and Daddy beside her, hugging her tightly as they do. But when she was about to hug them, she only met air. ..

She couldn't help but cry out loud. She'd be an orphan, again. 

No…She didn't want that to happen. Using her small height, she made her way through Dai Ryu and opened the door to save everyone who saved them.

" Yumi-chan!!!" Kogure exclaimed, seeing Yumi run towards Kioko's direction.

" Oh no!!!" Ayako cried out. " Yumi-chan!!!"

To their surprise, Yukio, Ronin, and Umeko freed their grasps from their mother's arms and followed Yumi. They tried to retrieve their children back but Dai stopped them. But another figure held Dai Ryu down, and with that, they became stunned knowing the person who was holding Dai Ryu down.

" Goodbye!!!" Kioko exclaimed, pulling the trigger. But before she could shoot, someone half her size held her arm, followed by three more.

" Stop!!!" Yumi yelled, pulling Kioko's arm down.

" We won't let you kill them!!!!" Yukio bit her other arm, that caused her to wince a bit in pain.

Sendoh, Rukawa, Akagi, Mitsui, Ryota, Youhei, and Sakuragi opened their eyes to see ashocking scenery. The kids were stopping Kioko from killing them. Despite their powerlessness, the kids fought to save their lives. 

Kioko attempted to shove the kids away, but as she shoved one, another would replace the shoved one and the shoved one would stand up and take another position. Then, everything was put to a stop when Yumi held Kioko's arm tightly while the three jumped at her back, causing her to fall on the ground and the gun flew in the air.

" Oneechan!!! Don't kill our fathers!! They're important for us!!!" Ronin exclaimed, still sitting on Kioko's back.

" Yeah! They're important for us!!! For you, fathers may not be important, but for us, they are!!!" Umeko added.

" We love them and we don't want them to get hurt!!!" Yumi added.

" So stay away!!!" Yukio finished.

Kioko's eyes widened. _Fathers…are important…I…don't want him to get hurt…_

Moments later, Kogure came in along secretly with Ayako, Haruko, and Midori. They went towards the seven men's direction unnoticed to free them from the posts.

" Now's our chance! Get her!!!"  Youhei exclaimed.

" Kimi-chan, get the kids!" Mitsui said to Kogure, who nodded in return. As soon as Sakuragi, Youhei, and Ryota reached Kioko's place, they pinned her down and the children ran towards Kogure for safety.

" Wait! She has the remote control of the bomb!" Akagi reminded. They took her jacket off and searched it, but there was no remote control.

" I know where that is!" Ayako shoved the men aside and slipped her hands on Kioko's…uhm…bra^^; and pulled off the remote control from it. " Is this it?"

" Uh…yeah." Ryota replied while he and the others sweat dropped.

Suddenly, a hand shoved in and placed cuffs on Kioko's hands. It was the police who did that! They knew later on that the driver and Yoko called the police a while ago and it was them who held Dai Ryu down with a gun and two officers.

" Tamura Kioko, you're under arrest at last!" Officer Okiyau Toma said aloud, pulling Kioko up from the floor. Kioko grunted and tried to resist, but Officer Toma was stronger than she is.

" Okiyau-san, what do you mean by 'at last'?" Sendoh asked.

" Huh? You don't know? We've been investigating Akagi Oki's death and we found out that it wasn't just an accident. She planned it on purpose." Okiyau pointed at Kioko. " But by the time we knew it, she went missing."

" Nani?!" Akagi exclaimed out loud. Then and there, he wanted to just slap Kioko's face, but then, Ryota held him back.

" Let go off me!! That serves them right!!! They were the reasons of my father's pain!!!" Hollered Kioko, struggling from the cuffs and Okiyau's grip.  They even needed another officer to hold her down and for her to stop struggling.

" Behave! Your under arrest!" Okiyau demanded, pointing a gun at her back.

" Your father had leukemia and he didn't knew it! Itoe's mother requested Nobuhiro-san not to recruit him because his ailment would get even worse if he plays rough sports like basketball!!!" Sakuragi shouted at her.

" Leu…Kemia?" Kioko's eyes gradually widened as the word Leukemia absorbed deeply on her mind.  She doesn't know about that…even her father… 

" Do you know about your father's plan on us?" Mitsui asked her. Kioko shook her head.

" He planned the same thing you did, Kioko. He planned to kill us." 

" I…don't know…he didn't say anything…"

"Do you know why he didn't say anything?" Sendoh went near her, eyes softening while looking at her. " No father wants his own child to be involved in any danger he'd be facing.  I f ever he's still alive, he'd stop you even though his anger reaches hell. At the first place, he didn't ask you to revenge for him. You were the one who did this on your own. Think. Would your father be happy about this? This is his decision; he planned this on his own not telling his family members what that is. It was his past, not yours."

" …I…you're right….All these years I've been doing the wrong thing…" She then remembered that Okiyau had a gun pointed at her back. " Okiyau-san, please shoot it through! Kill me…please! I've been doing the wrong thing punishable only by death! I'm a shame on our family! My hands are stained with blood, and my life is ruined…Officer, shoot it!!! Sho--"

* Slap!*

Kioko was shocked when a hand slapped her face. Looking at the one who did it, it was Ryota, gritting his teeth in frustration.

" Yes, you've been doing the wrong thing all these years, and now you're talking about DEATH?! How stupid!!! Do you know anything about death? You're still young!!! Your hands are stained in blood? HAh! Then wash it off!!! You're a shame in your family? Then live and make up for that shame to be converted into honor! Right now, you know you've been doing the wrong thing, so stand up, and start life anew!!! You're mature enough to do that!"

Tears began to fall from her eyes down to her cheeks. The persons she wanted to kill a while ago were the ones now that gives her courage and a reason to live. She fell on her knees and sobbed more.  Everyone fell quiet and just smiled at what Ryota have said.

" I..I'm so…sorry….I'm so ashamed of myself…." She said, still having her head down.

" You'll be in jail for what you did, but as soon as you're out, you'll be fine, and we know that." Youhei told her, patting her shoulder.

" Oneechan…" Yumi went out of Rukawa's back and to Kioko's surprise; Yumi hugged her, followed by Ronin, Yukio, and Umeko. 

~*~*~*~*~*

Later, Kioko was already sent to jail, along with Dai Ryu. They also found out that Dai Ryu was Kioko's BF, as in, Boy Friend.

Yumi ran back to her 'parents' and expected Sendoh to hug her first, but Rukawa blocked the way to her surprise and hugged her so tight that she could hardly breathe.

" Da---ddy---I--can't-- I--ITAAIII!!!" After a few moments, Rukawa noticed how hard he was holding Yumi and her second-degree burn was being squished under his hands.

" I didn't knew daddy loved me that much…" Yumi said right after Rukawa freed her. 

" Why?" Sendoh asked, both he and Rukawa looked stunned at Yumi's reaction.

" Because Daddy would always look sullen, or he wouldn't smile often like Papa. Either I would always be with Papa playing or I'd be with Umeko-chan, Ronin-kun and Yukio-kun. "

" You know what, Yumi…" Sendoh said, kneeling in front of her. " When you were still a baby, your daddy never gave me a chance to take care of you. He always held you day and night. When you were a year old, he became shy and didn't want others to see him like that because your daddy wasn't a social person."

Yumi smiled upon hearing this and ran to Rukawa. " I also love daddy SOOOO much!!!" Rukawa smiled at her and hugged her tightly once more ( now being careful of the burn), digging his eyes on Yumi's shoulders.

Just then, Yumi felt something wet on her shoulders and Rukawa's back was moving in a sniffing motion ( you know what I mean..).  Sendoh knew what that was. Rukawa was crying, and he didn't lift his face so that no one would see it. He just kept on hugging Yumi to hide it, and Yumi patted Rukawa's back.

" Mommy!!!" Yukio jumped onto Ayako, who caught him and hugged him. 

" You need to thank your daddy for that. He was willing to sacrifice his life for you." She placed Yukio down onto the floor.

Yukio fumbled his hands at his back and didn't know where to start, but he just opened his mouth and began to say what was on his mind. 

" Daddy…Thank you…I don't know what to say but I really wanted to thank you…" Ryota just smiled and patted his son on the head. 

" Nah. That's just okay." He said, messing Yukio's hair.  " Your still my son, and even though we fight often, I still care for you."

" Daddy!!!  Don't do that!!!" Yukio said, turning crimson while he pulled away from Ryota for a while, fixing his messy hair. " It's embarrassing…you know…"

" What wrong with that?" Ryota asked.

" It's embarrassing!!!" Yukio replied.

" It's not!"

" It is!!!"

" Why you little brat!!!"

" I'm not a brat!!!"

" Yes you are!!!"

Then, they started to pinch each other's faces very hard that resulted to another fight.

" Yare Yare. " was all that Ayako could say.

" Good thing that you came just in time, Yutaro!!!" Sakuragi hooked his arm onto his driver's shoulders.

" It's my pleasure, sir." Yutaro, the driver, said, bowing his head.

" We were able to save the kids ad you guys, ne?" Said Midori.

" Good thing!!!"

" Dad…" Ronin started, smiling. " Dad, a while ago I felt that mom was beside me when we were stopping Kioko-neechan from killing you guys." 

" I knew your mom wouldn't leave you." Akagi smiled at Ronin.

" Dad, isn't it that mom is in heaven? Why did I felt her a while ago if she's up there?"

" As I've said, your mom wouldn't leave you. She may have descended from above to help us."

" Mom's great!!!!" Ronin exclaimed.

" She is." Akagi said.

" Mama, this hurts…" Umeko pointed at her burn, crying.

" Don't worry, we'll take care of that." Haruko said, hushing Umeko.

" Anyway, it's good that it's all over." Youhei said, taking Umeko and carrying her.

" Yeah, it's good that everything's over now." Mitsui said.

"  I think we should go back to our house or to the hospital to treat the injuries of the kids." Kogure suggested.

" Oh, by the way! Kids! Your Sashi-niichan helped us out!!! He was also willing to give his life for you guys!!!" Sakuragi exclaimed. 

"  And your Kimi-niichan as well!!!"  Sendoh added.

Sakuragi place Akina on Mitsui's arms as the other kids ran towards the two and hugged them both.

" Thank you!!!" The kids exclaimed out loud.

Kogure and Mitsui smiled as they looked at each other. 

" What do you think, Kimi-chan?"  Mitsui asked Kogure, smiling.

" I think…it's about time for us to adopt a child, Sashi-kun." Kogure winked back at Mitsui.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, a year had passed after this incident. Ronin, Yumi, Yukio, and Umeko were four years old. Akina was two, and Michiko, Mitsui and Kogure's adopted child, was one, or rather, turning one this day. Of course, another party was held at Mitsui's house.

Everyone had a happy time at their house. And if you ever wonder why their daughter was named Michiko, it was Sakuragi's idea. Why? Because when Mitsui and Kogure got Michiko from the orphanage, they couldn't think of a name. Also, at the same time, Sakuragi visited the two. They were thinking of a name and Sakuragi suggested MICHIKO, since that meant " Michi's daughter". At first, Mitsui didn't like the idea, because he didn't wanted to be called Micchi (or Mit-chin), but Kogure said that it was a nice name, and since Kogure agreed, he had no choice but to accept it. 

One more thing. Michiko, when you divide it, spells like this: MICHI + KO. Michi sands for Mitsui, and KO stands for Kogure. ^^

****

" Hey…wait…Don't you feel like the same thing happened like last year? Except that Michiko's here and the kids were not kidnapped." Ryota said while they were peeping once more at the same room.

" Yeah. Mit-chin's having his 'speech' again." Sakuragi giggled silently.

" But this time, it's about Michiko." Sendoh added.

"  He's becoming quite a poet lately." Youhei sweatdropped.

" You can say that again."

" Daddy! We got Koi out of his cage again!!!" Yumi pointed at Yukio's hand where Koi was there.

" What the---"

" Ah!! What are you guys looking at?" Yumi and the others scrambled at the door.

" Shh!!!"

" Wah!!! Sashi-niichan's doing it again!!!' Yukio exclaimed.

" Be quiet!!!"

Suddenly, Koi escaped from Yukio's hands and ran towards Kogure inside the room AGAIN.

" …When we were…AAHH!! The MUTT!!!" Mitsui exclaimed when he saw Koi at the floor.

" Masaka…"

* Bog!*

The others fell on the floor when the door gave in with their weight.

" NOT AGAIN!!!!!!" Mitsui fainted once more.

~ Owari~ 3:02 PM, April 29, 2003~

______________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note:

Hagaki: AT LAST!!!! I've finished it!!! I'm so happy!!!!

Minami: Thank you very much for tuning in on our fic from To OUR DREAMS to HEAVEN? OR HELL ON EARTH!!!!

Hagaki: Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!! And as an ending, we would like togive you our BLOOPERS SPECIALL EDITION II. This is from To OUR DREAMS up to this chapter. Hope you like it!! We enjoyed wriing tis and we hope you enjoyed reading it!!!

JA NE!!!!! HOPE TO SEE YOU IN OUR FUTURE FICS!!!!

BLOOPERS SPECIAL EDITION PART II:

TO OUR DREAMS CHAP. 1:  Scene where Mitsui greeted Kogure and Akagi on the restaurant: take ONE

Kogure: Konnichiwa, Mitsui-san.

Mitsui: Konnichiwa. * Looks at Akagi, then faints*

Kogure: Mitsui-san!!!

Hagaki: CUT! What happened?

Kogure: The perfume was too strong for him. * Sweatdrop*

Hagaki: Change the perfume!!!!

TAKE TWO:

Kogure: Konnichiwa, Mitsui-san.

Mitsui: Konnichiwa. * Looks at Akagi, then laughs his heart to death*

Hagaki: CUT! WHAT'S WRONG?!?!

Mitsui: Akagi…BWAHAhA!!! AKAGI's WEARING…HAHAHAHA!!!!

Hagaki: What?!

Akagi: They sprayed me women's perfume.

Hagaki: Nani?!?!?!

TO OUR DREAMS CHAP. 2:  Scene where Mitsui's face was hit by a ball

*Blam!!!!*

Student1: WAAHH!!! I threw the wrong ball!!!

Hagaki: What?!

Minami: What ball did you threw?

Student 1: Director…it was a…

Student2: Bowling ball… * sweatdrop*

TO OUR DREAMS CHAP. 4:  Scene where Rukawa slapped the two with Ayako's fan

Rukawa: * Grabs Ayako's fan and slaps it on the two, but the fan was so soft that before it could even touch the two's faces, it was torn in the middle* * Sweatdrop*

Hagaki: CUUT!!!! That's the wrong Harisen!!!!! 

Rukawa: …

Hagaki: Give him the right one!!!!

TO OUR DREAMS CHAP. 7:  Scene where the roller coaster would reach the loop

Roller coaster: *LOOP!!!*

Sakuragi forgot to lock his seat belt and was thrown out of the roller coaster.

Hagaki: Uh…Cut!!! Call the medics…-.-

TO OUR DREAMS CHAP. 10:  Scene where Takamiya would light up the fountain * This was actually deleted…*

Takamiya: Okay!!! One..two…three!!! *lights the fountain* *nothing happens*

Ohkusu: Oi, buta!!! Look at it!!!

Takamiya goes before the fountain and peeps at the top. Suddenly, the fountain worked to his surprise.

Takamiya: *coughs black smoke*

Hagaki: Cut! Make up!!!!

TO OUR DREAMS CHAP.12 :  Scene where Sendoh would * KISS* Rukawa

Rukawa: What the--

Sendoh: Don't look there…

Inches closer and kisses Rukawa, which is not part of the script.

Hagaki: CUUT!!! Sendoh-san, I know you like him so much bat that isn't part of the script…* Tries to pull Sendoh away, but Sendoh didn't budge.

Hagaki: Sendoh-san!!!!

after an hour

Hagaki: Okay, resume this scene tomorrow. They're still having fun…^^

****

That's the end of our Bloopers special edition II. It Corny, I know. 

Anyway, please review!!!!!!

Ja!!!


End file.
